Big Time Creepypasta
by DBZstories1989
Summary: A series of short stories that will shock and unnerve the reader. Based from the internet phenomenon, Creepypasta. This time it stars the characters of Big Time Rush! Rated M


**A/N - Hey, everyone! I know I have other stories I need to work on. But, this idea popped into my head. This one has a more darker tone than my other stuff. It will be a series of short stories. These type of stories are called creepypastas. If you read that kind of stories, then you'll know what I'm talking about. If you don't, look it up.**

**Warning: character death, strong language, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, Slenderman nor anything that is associated with it!**

Big Time Creepypasta

"Slenderman Encounter"

Starring

Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia and Slenderman

Hi, I'm Logan Mitchell and I've never been so scared in my life! It was the most horrifying thing I ever experienced! I have not seen my roommate in days. You probably don't know what the hell I'm talking about, do you? Well, I'll start from the beginning...

...

My friend Carlos Garcia and I just moved into our College dorm. We pretty much almost got done unpacking. I got my stuff on one side and Carlos got his stuff on the other side. We decided to take a long, overdue rest and watch some TV. It started to get dark outside. So, I turned some lights on.

When went to turn on the desk lamp, by the window, I could have sworn saw someone out there. Suddenly, I saw a tall, skinny man, wearing a business suit, who has no face. I screamed, immediately closing the blinds, feeling my heart thumping loudly in my chest. Carlos heard me and ran over to me.

"Dude! Are you alright? What happened?" Carlos asked, sounding worried.

I turned towards him, staring at him with wide eyes, panting heavily.

"Well?" Carlos pressed on.

I finally snapped out of it. I awkwardly cleared my throat and I finally answered with, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"But, I-I-I heard you scream! Are you sure you're okay, Logan? Because you don't look like it."

"Trust me, Carlos. It's no big deal. Like I said, don't worry about it, 'kay?"

Carlos sighed. "Okay. But, if I find out you're not, I will make you eat corndogs for a month!"

"Ooh! I'm so scared!" I sarcastically said, rolling my eyes.

"I mean it!" Carlos said.

After watching a movie, we both went to bed. But, I just couldn't sleep that night. Carlos was out like a light. I wondered who that was, that scared the crap out of me.

...

The next day, I got on my computer to look up this thing. I didn't know what to type in the Google search engine, though. I eventually typed in slenderman. Because he looks like one. After typing it in, I pressed enter. The results show websites all about this Slenderman dude. One link reads, "Slenderman - Creepypasta Wiki" I heard of Wikipedia, but not this wiki.

So, I clicked on it. After reading the story about it, I was becoming a bit skittish. My hands were practically shaking. I even saw his picture, which looked just like the man I saw in the window. He couldn't be real? Could he be? I thought. This can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't-

"Holy shit!" I suddenly heard my friend Carlos yell.

Carlos ran into my computer room, where I was. He was panting and out of breath. He literally looked like he seen a ghost.

"What's wrong, 'Litos?" I asked him.

"T-Tall, f-f-faceless man!" Carlos managed to say.

Oh no... He just saw Slenderman, too! I'm going to have to tell him everything that happened to me. But, I don't know how to tell him. That wasn't a problem anymore. Because just then, he turned his head and saw what I was looking at on my computer.

"Oh my god..." Carlos said.

"It's nothing really, Carlos! There's nothing to worry about, okay?" I covered pathetically.

"What the hell is happening here?!" Carlos shrieked.

"I, uh... I-I-I- um..." I stuttered.

"Damn it, Logan! You need to tell me what the FUCK is going!" Carlos growled in frustration.

"Dude! Alright! Chill out! I will tell you!" I shouted. I told about the incident that happened to me the night before. The window. The insomnia and other stuff. I showed him the story about him. It said that he usually abducted people. The person would either turn up dead, have short-term memory loss, insomnia, disorientation and other crap.

We decided to search more about him. The one thing we found was a game. It's where you go into a forest and collect eight pages, while trying not to run into Slenderman or he'll kill you. Carlos and I decided to try the game ourselves. I was already scared to death. I scary things with a passion. I'm pretty much a wimp (don't judge).

When we collected the 4th page, we heard static and saw his face. That was it! That was all I could handle. I was sobbing by this time. Carlos comforted me, telling me everything is okay.

...

That night, we saw him again. Because of that, we covered up ALL the windows, front door and back. Once that was done, we sat down to watch some TV to calm our nerves. I turned on the news and I wish I hadn't...

On the news, it showed a picture of my girlfriend, Camille Roberts. They said she was murdered by an unknown 'slenderman' with no face. Oh god, Camille! My beautiful girl is dead! I was sobbing loud and hysterically, while Carlos held me in his arms, while I continued to sob. Carlos was really angry at this point.

He stood up and started heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to go murder that bastard for killing a dear friend and for upsetting my best friend!" Carlos growled angrily.

"Carlos, wait-" But, it was too late. He was already out the door. Sadly, that was the last time I ever saw him.

...

It has been two days since Carlos went missing. The police found no trace of him whatsoever. They eventually called off the search and pronouncing him dead. The only thing they ever found of him was his hockey helmet.

The funeral and memorial of my girlfriend Camille and best friend Carlos was a quiet one.

To this day, I still feel scared of Slenderman coming after me.

Oh no...

I see him!

*loud static*

No no no no no! Get away from me!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

I feel him slit my throat, then complete darkness...

*static*

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this! I will post more of this fic in August! In the meantime, review and tell me what you think! Anyway, be sure to check out my other stuff!**

**Sincerely,**

**DBZstories1989**


End file.
